Anything For My Master
by leon-andrew
Summary: Sebastian has feelings for his master. Ciel has feelings for his butler. What will happen when Ciel comes up with a game to get them together?


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any characters that come with it. I just enjoy putting them in weird situations…..

So in the middle of English class with nothing better to do, I decide to write fan fiction and hope that I don't get in trouble! Hahaha this will be fun.

* * *

It's a day like any other.

Sebastian got up out of bed from yet another sleepless night since demons don't ever sleep. He walked over to his wardrobe to change into some fresh clothes, stretching his tense muscles the whole way.

It was amazing how stiff you could get from just sitting in a bed for a whole night.

As soon as he was up and dressed, Sebastian headed to the kitchen to make breakfast before going to wake up his master. This was one of the few things that he looked forward to the most every day.

Being able to see the young master's sleeping face as well as undressing and dressing him every day was one thing that he enjoyed more than playing with cats.

Once he was finished with making breakfast, the raven haired butler headed up to his masters room to wake him for yet another long day of work.

Sebastian opened the door to his master's room whispering to see if he was awake already.

"Ciel?"

With no answer, the butler walked over to his bed and looked at his master sleeping so peacefully. He never looked this peaceful and happy when he was awake…

After a few minutes he decided to go open the curtains and not take the chance of Ciel waking up to see Sebastian staring at him while he slept.

That would not turn out very well.

As soon as sunlight was allowed in between the two curtains, a low groan was heard from the bed. Ciel slowly rolled over, wiping the sleep from his eyes before glaring at the man in front of him.

Sebastian smiled to himself, knowing that if that smile even began to touch his face, he would never survive to serve breakfast.

"Good morning Master."

"Go away!"

"Now Master, you know I cannot do that. You have work to do today."

"Then cancel it."

"I cannot."

"Move it to tomorrow."

"I cannot."

"Go away!"

"Again, I cannot."

Tired of arguing with Ciel, even though he was really cute in the morning, Sebastian picked up his master and carried him far enough away from the bed that he would not care to fight back again.

"Would you rather get dressed or eat breakfast first?"

"Get dressed. Maybe then I will be awake enough to enjoy breakfast."

"Yes Master"

The raven haired butler bowed slightly and went to get Ciel's clothes for the day.

Slowly Sebastian began to unbutton his master's night shirt, starting at the top and working his way down, revealing first his pronounced collar bones and pale white skin. The further down he went, the more skin that was revealed making the demon butler slow down and enjoy the view. Looking from his master's collar bones, to his beautiful pink nipples, to his naval, Sebastian enjoyed as much as he could without altogether stopping what he was doing and staring.

"Is something on your mind Sebastian?"

The raven haired butler quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts.

"No master."

"Then why are you moving so slow?"

"Just thinking of some things."

"Well hurry up so that I can eat before everything gets cold."

As he said this, Ciel's smirk went unnoticed as Sebastian then hurried to dress his master.

Just like every other day, Ciel worked on paperwork and met with various people that had some connection to his company.

Sebastian on the other had to make sure that the Phantomhive manor didn't fall apart at the hands of the others employed there.

Both were incredibly busy for the rest of the day without any chance to see the other. This was something that both were used to.

But today was going to be different. Today Ciel had a game for that demon butler of his. And on his pride as the heir to the Phantomhive name, he was not going to lose this one like so many others with that damn raven haired man.

With that thought in mind, Ciel set to his work with all intentions of getting done early so he had time to play his game later.

Finally all his work was done and there was only an hour left before dinner. Seeing that his master had worked so hard, Sebastian started working on dinner a little early so as not to make the little Earl wait too long for his dinner.

Soon after, Ciel had finished eating and told his butler to take the dishes away and to hurry back because he wanted to go to bed early.

Sebastian agreed and hurried to do as he was told. He took the dishes down to the kitchen and instructed Bard to finish them as the master had something for him to do right away.

As he headed back up to his young master's room, the demon butler wondered what was going on with the little Earl. Never before had he ever wanted to go to bed this early, not even when he had come back from an extremely tiring mission for the Queen. "I guess I will find out when I get up there."

There was a gentle knock on the door to which Ciel replied, "Come in."

The raven haired butler did as he was told and came in. He then retrieved the night shirt that he was going to put on his young master before he went to bed.

Ciel stood and beckoned for Sebastian to come and undress him for bed.

"I am not in the mood for a bath at the moment. I shall take one later."

To this, Sebastian nodded and started to undress his young master.

Again slowly revealing his collar bones, nipples, and navel which all look even more beautiful in the increasing darkness.

Not wanting to get distracted like he had that morning, the raven haired man quickly finishes undressing and redressing his master. It would be hard to explain why the only time he seems to get distracted was when his young master was half dressed.

When Sebastian was finished with dressing his master in his night shirt, Ciel took off his eye patch and crawled into bed and watched as his butler began to leave.

As soon as his hand was on the door, the demon heard a small voice from in the direction of the bed.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes master?"

The butler turned to look at his master who was now kneeling in the middle of his bed and staring directly at him.

"I have a new game to try out. Would you like to join me?"

"I'm afraid I'm not much one for games Master."

"I'm sure you will enjoy this one; especially since I made this game just for you and me."

Sebastian was now interested in what his master could possibly mean. How would he know what games he would like and why would he make a new game just for the two of them?

"What kind of game is it?"

"One that you are sure to love. It is to see who can last the longest against the other. There is only one rule. You cannot touch me!"

There was now a giant grin spreading over the little Earl's face. This was a very rare sight since it was not a twisted or sadistic grin. It was simply a grin of great entertainment.

This more than anything made the demon wary.

"And what would I be trying to last longer than you in?"

"Who can go longer without touching the other."

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean."

"It would be easier to show you. But first, do you want to play or not?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play a game every now and then. Go ahead and show me so that I can understand."

The grin on Ciel's face grew even bigger until he looked like a 5 year old that had just gotten a new puppy for Christmas.

"Don't forget that you agreed to this. There is no backing down now…"

Slowly Ciel pulled up his night shirt to show his pale chest. Taking the shirt off so he was only in his underwear, he began to massage and tease one of his nipples until it grew hard then moved on to the other one.

His eyes never left his butler and the complete and total look of disbelief on his face was worth all the nerve it had taken the little Earl to finally do this. He was well aware of how often Sebastian had come and watched him while believing that he was asleep. And now he was going to confront his butler and not let him run away.

His hands made their way down to touch his hardening manhood.

"I know all about it Sebastian. The way you watch me every morning thinking that I am sleep. I'm not, I just don't answer when you call. The way that you look at me when you undress me. The way that your eyes wander when you bathe me. You can't deny it any more. You can't hide with the excuse that you were 'just thinking'. I want you and you have made me wait too long. So now you have to wait. I'm going to sit here and play with myself and remember the rule. You cannot touch me."

Now he reached into his underwear to pull out his erection so that Sebastian had a full view of what he was doing.

This was beginning to become too much for the demon, not only was he starting to get hard, his pants were not quite as loose as he would like for this situation. Because of this he began to fidget uncomfortably.

The one thing that he had wanted was to see his master like this but now that he had what he wanted, he was not allowed to touch him…this was torture! How could his master do this to him?

Noticing his butler's discomfort, Ciel decided to help out.

He started to stoke his erection, letting out a low moan that made Sebastian's own erection throb.

"You know, Sebastian, the rule is that you cannot touch me. There is no rule against touching yourself."

Now that he thought about it, his master had never said that he couldn't touch himself. Hell, it was a lot better alternative to just watching his young master enjoying himself without being able to do anything.

Quickly Sebastian set to work unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. The only thought going through his mind was that whoever came up with the stupid idea of pants was the devil himself. Anything that gets in the way that much is definitely not worth it.

Again Ciel moaned from all of the attention that he was giving himself.

This was enough to cause Sebastian to lose all the strength in his legs. He quickly leaned back against the door so that he wouldn't fall flat on his face. As he slid down to the floor, the demon finally gained access to his own erection and began to stroke himself.

The almost constant moans coming from the other side of the room was making him start to wonder if his master had done this before. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing and all the right places to touch to make himself feel better.

The thought of his young master masturbating made Sebastian moan out loud. He quickly covered his mouth to keep any other noises to come out although it did nothing for the ones that had already come out.

Ciel heard him moan and couldn't help but smile.

"What was it that you were just thinking about to make such a sexy noise like that?

A blush was slowly creeping its way up Sebastian's cheeks and ears.

"N…n…nothing master."

He closed his eyes hoping that the 'I can't see you, you can't see me' tactic might work.

"You can't lie to me. Especially with that guilty look on your face."

The blush grew slightly darker as the raven haired man answered.

"Fine…I was just thinking that you really seem to know the spots to make you moan and just imaging you masturbating is enough to make me moan."

Both of them were now blushing and pumping harder on their erections.

"I have only ever masturbated to the thought of you touching me so it isn't very hard to enjoy myself."

This was enough to push Sebastian over the edge. Hearing the person that he has wanted for so long say something like that was just too much.

Throwing back his head, Sebastian released his semen onto the carpet in from of him with a low growl of Ciel's name.

Seeing this, it was then Ciel's turn to find his release. He did so with his demon butler's name on his lips.

With both of them having released, pulled up his pants, buttoning them and stood up thinking that that was the end of what was going to happen that night.

The young Earl had waited too long for this to let that be the end of it. He crawled to the edge of his bed and beckoned to his butler with on finger to come join him in his bed.

Sebastian's eyes lit up and he immediately joined his master at the bed he had watched him sleep in so many times before. The only difference now was that he no longer had to worry about whether his master was awake, because now his master was awake and clearly was enjoying the situation they were in.

"I can't wait any longer Sebastian! I have finally gotten you right where I want you so touch me!"

Being the proper butler that he was, Sebastian bowed to his master and replied with a smirk, "Yes, my Lord."

The raven haired man slowly and gently crawled over Ciel on his hands and knees causing the young Earl to fall onto his back staring straight into his eyes. Having never had the chance to get this close to the demon, Ciel realized that not only were his butler's eyes a deep blood red color, they had dark, almost black, flecks that made the red stand out even more. Never before had Ciel seen something so beautiful.

"See something that you like master?"

"I had never realized it before but you have the most amazing eyes. I have never seen anything like them."

"I am glad you like them. Most find them repulsive since they are the color of blood. 'Fitting of a demon' they say."

"They do fit a demon. Dark and mysterious but not all bad."

Sebastian gave him a confused look at this last comment. How could a demon be 'not all bad' in the eyes of a human?

"Don't look at me like that. How can a demon be all bad when they love those damn cats so much?"

"Is someone jealous?"

"W..what?! Why would I be jealous of something like a cat? Though I wouldn't mind being taken care of like that cat you have 'hidden' in your room…"

"You know master; there is no reason to be jealous of that cat. I care for you 1000 times more than I care for that cat."

Ciel couldn't help but blush at this.

Seeing his master with such an adorable look on his face made Sebastian move without thinking. He leaned down and kissed his master. His lips were so soft! He had wanted to kiss him ever since he had met Ciel the day they made their contract and now that he finally had, it was nothing like he imagined. It was so much better!

As soon as their lips touched, the young Earl gasped from the sudden contact. He hadn't expected Sebastian to be so bold.

The gasp from his master gave the demon an easy way to slide his tongue into Ciel's mouth. It tasted so much sweeter than he thought it would! He never really liked sweets as much as his master did but this was something that he could get used to.

Not expecting him to do that, Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth. He had never wanted something so much in his life as he wanted his butler to do to him all the things he had thought of in his dreams and fantasies, some of which he was sure would come true now.

The two started a small battle for dominance between their two tongues. Never before had Ciel been so quick to give up being the dominant one in anything. This was one thing that he could live with being submissive in. If it had been anyone else or any other situation, his pride would get in the way.

After winning over Ciel in a battle of tongues, Sebastian took his time exploring every nook and cranny he could find. Not wanting to miss the chance, his hands started roaming around feeling the slight muscle in his master's back and his tight ass. It was so soft and perfect. If this was something that was going to be a once in a lifetime experience, he was going to take his time and enjoy every second.

Both soon pulled away gasping from lack of air and soon went back for more. This one didn't last as long as the first and the two broke apart gasping for breath.

"Sebastian, we have all night to kiss and I doubt that this is all that you want to do."

The demon blushed at what the young Earl was insinuating not only because he knew exactly what he was talking about but because he was right. There was so much that he wanted to do with the little Earl that now he couldn't think of what to do first.

Before Sebastian even had a chance to move, Ciel reached up to grab his jacket.

"Let's get rid of this first…."

Ciel had gotten his butler's jacket and was starting to work on the buttons on his shirt when Sebastian pulled back.

"I can get it master. You just sit and watch."

The demon smirked as he stood up beside the bed. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it teasingly to the floor. Now his chest was completely bare and this was the first time that the young Earl had seen that much of his butler. Sebastian was always dressed so nicely and even kept his clothes intact during a fight.

He looked perfect! There was absolutely no fat on the demon at all. He was all muscle but not so much so that it was grotesque. Ciel had never imagined that the slight figure of his butler could be this amazing. He had wanted Sebastian but had never expected him to look like this without a shirt. He was like a God! Ciel was so amazed that he could only stare when a thought occurred to him…he is only shirtless! If I am this excited to see just this then what is going to happen when I see he completely nude? I would be in heaven!

As soon as this thought crossed his mind Sebastian started to unbutton his pants.

"Wait!"

The demon stopped and pouted slightly.

"What is it Master? Do you not wish me to continue?"

At the look on Sebastian's face, Ciel smiled.

"No. I don't want you to continue. I want to help you undress."

"Then what is the point of a strip tease?"

"Just this once?"

"If that is what my master wants, then that is what my master shall get."

With an excited gleam in his eyes, Ciel stood up and walked over to Sebastian. He reached out his hands which had begun to shake with excitement.

The young Earl unbuttoned the demon's pants and pulled down the zipper. He then realized that his butler was hard again and was happy that he wasn't the only one.

With Sebastian's help, his pants as well as both of their underwear ended up in a pile along with Ciel's night shirt and the rest of his clothes that had been taken off.

There was something that the young Earl wanted to try. That much Sebastian could see in his eyes but wasn't sure what it was that he had in mind until Ciel pushed him against the wall and kneeled.

With only his own to use as comparison, Ciel wasn't sure what to expect when he saw the demon's erection but this definitely wasn't anywhere close to what he thought to expect. It was huge! 'I can do this' he thought to himself. 'I have looked forward to this and to seeing his face when he is enjoying himself! This is my chance!'

Slowly he brought his face close to Sebastian's erection. A smile touched the butler's face. This was going to be good. This was something that he had thought would only occur in his fantasies. His proud master on his knees before him doing something like this would never happen in reality. Right?

As soon as Ciel's tongue touched his tip, Sebastian moaned loudly and knew that this was no fantasy. There is no way that a fantasy could feel this good or this hot.

Hearing the moan of pleasure from his butler gave Ciel more confidence. He licked up and down Sebastian's length a few times before taking the tip in his mouth and giving a short hard suck. Sebastian's legs began to shake with pleasure and he could do nothing to keep the moans from coming out. He brought one hand to his mouth to try to muffle the sounds with no success; the other hand was tightly wound in Ciel's hair.

Taking this as encouragement, the young Earl took more of the demon's length into his mouth and started to bob up and down while sucking at the tip randomly and licking the whole length.

Wanting to see what face Sebastian makes when he moans that way, Ciel pulled his head up to where he was at the very tip of his butler's length and looked up. Quickly, he took all of Sebastian's length into his mouth at once.

"Oh…oh….oh my g...god! Ciel!" Sebastian moan with his eyes squeezed tight and breathless.

All the strength left the demon's legs at once and he slowly slid to the floor. 'How did he learn how to do this so well?' Seeing his master's eyes on him, he knew what Ciel was doing.

'You have had your fun. Now it is my turn to see your face when you are enjoying yourself'

Ciel was now on his hands and knees with his ass in the air while still sucking and licking at Sebastian's throbbing erection. Without getting his master's attention, the demon moved his hand to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, getting them slick and completely coated in saliva. Taking his fingers out of his mouth, he grabbed Ciel's ass with his dry hand to keep him from moving as slowly pushed one finger into his master's hole.

"Sebastian!"

The young Earl pulled away from Sebastian's erection and moaned. All of the strength in his arms gone, Ciel's face fell and landed on the black haired man's hip where he couldn't squirm away.

"No…w…what are y...you doing? I…it feels weird!"

"Just relax Master. It is your turn to enjoy yourself and my turn to see the sexy look on your face when you are having fun."

Ciel blushed, put his arms around his butler's waist, and nodded for Sebastian to continue.

The black haired man slowly moved his finger in and out to get his master used to the intrusion. As he started to relax Sebastian started moving the finger around to stretch him so he could fit two fingers in. Soon the second finger was added and Ciel was given the same treatment until yet another finger was added. With all three fingers inside, the young Earl was starting to get used to the feeling of something being inside of him. When he got used to it he noticed that his body started moving without him having any say about it. His hips started moving on their own and quiet whines and whimpers were leaving his mouth with no way to stop either from happening.

Sebastian abruptly removed all three fingers at once and received a small whimper from his master at the loss of friction caused by his fingers.

"Don't be sad Master. There is something better to come that will make that seem like nothing."

The black haired mad picked Ciel up and held him just above his throbbing member.

"Sebastian…it's not going to fit!"

"Just relax and everything will be ok. If you are too tense then it will never work. You want to feel good don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then relax."

Ciel nodded and let all of his muscles relax as Sebastian slowly lowered him down closer to his erection. As soon as his ass touched Sebastian's tip, his muscles tightened.

"Master…"

"I'm trying!"

Slowly the young Earl relaxed again, enough for Sebastian's tip to penetrate his hole. The butler waited for his master to adjust before lowering him further down onto his erection.

Ciel winced from the size difference between three fingers and Sebastian's erection. After a little while Sebastian had successfully sat Ciel on his lap with his whole length inside of him.

The young Earl rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder panting and trying to adjust. As the pain started to fade, he whispered into Ciel's ear.

"You are so tight Master!"

"Shut up!"

"And I can feel your muscles tighten around me."

"Shut up!"

"And your heart is beating so fast."

"Sebastian….just shut up and move!"

"As you wish."

Sebastian smiled as he grabbed the little Earl by the waist and did as he was told. He slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. Ciel gasped at this great feeling of being completely full and all the friction that came with it. He could never have prepared himself for this. It was a feeling of absolute bliss. He had never felt something this amazing before.

As his butler started to move faster, Ciel started to move his hips in time with him. He was starting to gasp and moan continuously now, but Sebastian was concentrating on finding something.

"Ah…ah…ah…right t…there! D…do that a…again!"

Found it! Sebastian had found Ciel's most sensitive spot. Now that he knew where to aim for, he was hitting that spot with every thrust.

The young Earl was now screaming incoherently. He was feeling too much pleasure to put complete words together. The only thing that could be understood that came out of his mouth was when he was calling Sebastian's name.

Seeing his proud master lose all composure like that, made Sebastian start to lose his own. There was something about seeing his master that is always so calm and in control, screaming his name in complete ecstasy, and impaled on his erection that was extremely erotic to the demon. Sebastian started thrusting faster and harder the more he was turned on by Ciel.

Both were coming close to reaching their climax making their thrusts become more and more erratic and less rhythmic.

Ceil reached his climax first, causing him to tighten around Sebastian and shoot his seed onto both of their chests. The young Earl screamed the demon's name with neither thought of how far his voice would reach nor caring who would hear.

Feeling his young master's insides tighten around him, Sebastian let out a low growl as he reached his climax, releasing his seed into his master.

The butler leaned back against the wall with Ciel leaning into his chest. Both were panting and covered in sweat. Slowly, Ciel pulled himself up off of Sebastian's now soft member and stood holding out his hand to his butler.

"Come on. Both of us need a bath now, and I don't plan to take one by myself. You got me dirty so it is only fair if you clean me."

Sebastian just smiled and grabbed his master's hand.

"Anything for my master."

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you like it and will review. I want to know what you think. Thanks!

LA


End file.
